


Marihilda week 2020

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Marihilda Week, au's and the like, fluffy stuff, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Writing prompts for Marihilda week uwuGonna contain lots of fluffy ship stuff!!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Day 1: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> “Would you like to come back to my room?” Hilda asked quietly as she swung their hands. She felt giddy like a young child with her first love. Her heart was beating loudly and she wondered if Marianne could hear it.
> 
> Marianne looked over at her curiously. Her eyes were bright and attentive, a rare look to see on Marianne’s face. “I suppose I could,” she replied in the same gentle tone Hilda had used.

Hilda was chatting away as she always did when she was alone with Marianne. The two were wandering aimlessly around the monastery grounds after they had stopped by the library to return a few of Hilda’s long overdue books. When Marianne had pulled the dusty books out from underneath Hilda’s bed while they were cleaning, Hilda couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. It wasn’t like she was always that messy or careless. She just… hadn’t made it to the library yet. Marianne had offered to walk her to take them back so Hilda had still won in the end.

They weren’t talking about anything in particular. Hilda was just recounting a story from her childhood that Marianne had heard several times already but was too kind to tell Hilda that she had. Neither of them minded the useless conversation. The space of being with someone they could talk so freely about anything with was lovely. They would never complain about the other’s company, even if Marianne was able to tell the story Hilda was currently recounting just as well, if not better, than Hilda.

Hilda’s hand brushed against Marianne’s as they walked. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her chest begin to tighten. Marianne’s warm skin was a shock in the chilly night air. Though, Hilda had to admit that that wasn’t the only reason her heart fluttered.

She didn’t remember when her little crush on Marianne had started. Despite both being nobles in the Alliance, they had never interacted before coming to study at Garreg Mach. It was their first true meeting, though they had heard about each other in passing from their parents, and it certainly wasn’t love at first sight. Hilda could attest to that. Her first impression of Marianne was of her being too shy to introduce herself in front of the class and their teacher let her get away with it. Hilda found Marianne annoyingly shy and timid. But after spending some time with her, Hilda started to find herself more and more engrossed by the blue-haired beauty. That fascination blossomed into something Hilda could even call love.

Hilda brushed her hand purposefully against Marianne’s again. Absently, Marianne grabbed and held it. Hilda could feel her cheeks heat up. She silently thanked the goddess that night had mostly fallen and it would be much harder to see her blush. Hilda knew Marianne was just being tender as she often was without realizing it. She knew all too well that reading too much into it would only spell disaster for her heart. Marianne had given her subtle, kind gestures that didn’t lead anywhere more times than Hilda could count. One would think that after having her hopes dashed so many times that Hilda would stop falling for it. And yet... just holding Marianne’s hand, she couldn’t help but get excited.

“Would you like to come back to my room?” Hilda asked quietly as she swung their hands. She felt giddy like a young child with her first love. Her heart was beating loudly and she wondered if Marianne could hear it.

Marianne looked over at her curiously. Her eyes were bright and attentive, a rare look to see on Marianne’s face. “I suppose I could,” she replied in the same gentle tone Hilda had used.

Hilda knew she was blushing even brighter. Her entire body felt warm and her palm burned where Marianne was touching her. Marianne really knew how to make her squirm without even meaning to. “We could have a little bit of tea before bed. It might be dark, but I’m not tired.”

Marianne smiled and walked a little bit closer to Hilda. “Well, since you’re offering so kindly, it would be rude to decline.”

-

Marianne made herself at home almost instantly once they had made it back to Hilda’s room. She nestled herself on a pillow next to Hilda’s low table and Hilda draped a heavy blanket over her. Marianne wrapped it around herself gratefully and then leaned against the table. She looked a little tired but content. The dark circles under her eyes were even darker than usual. She let out a soft sigh and buried her head into her arms.

Hilda made a quick cup of tea for her. She set it gingerly on the table and then sat across from her with her own cup of tea. She wasn’t sure if her room was warm or if it was just her, but she could feel sweat beading on her forehead. It wasn’t like this was her first time with Marianne in her room. Something just felt different. In a good way, Hilda thought. Most certainly different though.

Marianne sat up and wrapped her slender fingers around the cup. She brought it to her lips and took a tentative sip. Her eyes opened a bit wider as she took another, longer drink. A smile broke out across her lips and she eyed Hilda playfully. “My favorite tea?” Marianne said on an exhale. “How thoughtful.”

Hilda couldn’t help but blush. She hadn’t done that on purpose at all. She had just grabbed one on instinct. Of course, it would be Marianne’s favorite. “Of course! You’re my guest after all. It seems fitting.”

They sat in silence for a moment as Marianne gulped down her tea. She was delicate and refined even though she was drinking rather quickly. It made Hilda feel like she was having tea with one of her old dolls. No movement of Marianne’s was wasted and everything was perfectly proper. That was one of the things that Hilda admired most about Marianne. She was perfect in almost every way. Once Marianne had finished with her tea, she scooted around the table and leaned up against Hilda. 

Hilda gave her a curious look. It wasn’t like Marianne to be clingy. She was much more interested in doing her own thing than being glued to Hilda’s side. Marianne looked up at her with a sleepy expression. Hilda's blush deepened again. Marianne was incredibly adorable.

“Should I take you back to your room?” Hilda asked after a hard swallow. “You seem like you’re ready to fall over.”

Marianne gripped Hilda’s arm. “That would probably be for the best…” she said somberly. Hilda cocked her head to the side not sure why Marianne sounded so sad. “Though, I do want to spend a little more time with you. Perhaps I could sleep in here tonight?”

“Oh,” Hilda murmured only slightly caught off guard. “L-Like share the bed?”

It was Marianne’s turn to blush now. It was clear she wasn't used to being so direct. Despite her trying to duck her head to hide her blush, she was incredibly obvious. She was bright red all the way up to her ears. “Perhaps…” was all Marianne was able to get out. She looked back up at Hilda again with her wide doe-eyes framed by blushing pink cheeks.

Hilda gently cupped the side of Marianne’s face. She wasn’t sure what compelled her but she pressed her lips gently against Marianne’s. In the moment, it felt like the right thing to do. Marianne pressed back against her. Her lips were a bit chapped and she clearly didn’t know what she was doing, but Hilda barely minded. All she could feel was the tenderness in Marianne’s touch and the soft skin of Marianne’s hand coming up to caress her own.

The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds but Hilda felt like a lifetime had passed. Marianne pulled away from her, their lips making a soft pop as they parted. They looked at each other for a long moment. Hilda’s heart was thudding in her chest as she searched Marianne’s face for any sort of resentment. It felt like her ribs were going to break.

Marianne sat back and pressed her fingers to her lips. It was hard to make out her expression. It looked to Hilda like awe mixed with confusion. Maybe even some arousal in there as well. “My first kiss,” she said in one of the softest voices Hilda had ever heard.

“P-Pardon me,” Hilda said quickly. She hadn’t meant to take Marianne’s first kiss. “I didn’t mean—“

Marianne shook her head quickly and grabbed Hilda’s hands. “Don’t apologize,” she said in earnest. She looked back at Hilda with an intense, bright-eyed expression. “You meant to. It’s okay.”

Hilda laughed awkwardly and glanced away. “Um, well, ‘meant to’ is a bit strong. I was caught up in the moment a little bit.”

Marianne’s grip on Hilda’s hands loosened and she looked defeated. 

“But I wanted to!” Hilda assured her quickly. “Oh, that sounded desperate… What I meant is that I do like you. I would do that again… if you wanted me to do it, of course.”

“I… think I would,” Marianne said as she moved closer to Hilda once again. “I don’t suppose I could also… stay the night?”

“I-I would like that,” Hilda responded. “I would like that very much.”


	2. Day 2: Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her phone buzzed with a notification from Snapchat. She opened it up to see Hilda, her girlfriend, had snapped her. It was just an image of a hotel room door with ‘How are you?’ written across the screen. Marianne sent a picture of the floor back with the caption ‘bored’.

Marianne flopped onto the couch. She was bored out of her mind being home alone. It was Saturday and she had already finished all of her coursework from the week. Her schedule for next week also seemed to be pretty open aside from her work schedule shifting a bit so she had nothing to prepare for. She had already eaten lunch, read a book, watched videos on her phone, and a myriad of other things to try and hold her attention. Nothing had stuck. Now all she could do was stare at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular.

Her phone buzzed with a notification from Snapchat. She opened it up to see Hilda, her girlfriend, had snapped her. It was just an image of a hotel room door with ‘How are you?’ written across the screen. Marianne sent a picture of the floor back with the caption ‘Bored’.

The girlfriends hadn’t talked yet that day as Hilda was busy doing a photoshoot halfway across the country. It sucked that Hilda had to move around so much for work while Marianne was stuck in college trying to finish up her degree. She silently cursed herself for picking such an involved degree that required more schooling than most. She couldn’t just drop everything to go on a week-long trip and that often left her alone while Hilda was off living an amazing adventure. It made Marianne miss her desperately. She knew Hilda would be back to visit her soon but as soon as she was home she would be gone again on another shoot. It was agony.

The response came back before Marianne could even close the app. She opened it up. It was a long shot of the view from Hilda’s hotel room. It was a pretty magnificent view of the city. The caption read, ‘I’ll be home in two days. Can you make it? ’

Marianne rolled her eyes. Hilda was probably missing her just as much, if not more. She just liked to play herself up to be the cool and calm one. Really Marianne was much calmer about the situation. She missed Hilda’s company but usually, she could entertain herself when Hilda was gone. Hilda, on the other hand, was often the first one to snap, text, or call. Marianne lied back on the couch and angled the camera above herself. She put on her best small smirk and snapped the photo. ‘Can you?’

The next photo to arrive was Hilda standing in front of a floor-length mirror. She was wearing an oversized button-up shirt that had purposefully been buttoned incorrectly to give it a disheveled look—at least Marianne was giving Hilda the benefit of the doubt. That seemed to be the only thing she was wearing. Her face was completely done up in makeup but her hair was in a messy bun. She must’ve just gotten back from a shoot and was relaxing. She was tugging at the edge of the shirt, exposing her bra slightly. ‘Bet’ the caption and Hilda’s face taunted.

Marianne’s chest felt a bit tighter, her eyes glued to the snap. It wasn’t fair that Hilda was so attractive. She was a professional model and it certainly showed even in her more candid snaps. Marianne would never be able to win against Hilda in this sort of game but she certainly could play.

Marianne rolled off the couch and scrambled back to the bedroom. As quickly as she could, she changed into a slightly nicer bra and panties before pulling on a hoodie. She pulled her hair down and lied on the bed. As artfully as she could, she fanned her hair around her and let it fall around her face and shoulders. She pulled one side of the hoodie over her breast but let her other hang out fully. This was Hilda’s favorite underwear on her. It was sure to cause a stir. She snapped a picture. ‘I know I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.’

She relaxed against the bed for a moment until she saw Hilda take a screenshot of it. She quickly sent a photo of her with a frown. ‘Hey! These are one time only!’

Hilda pouted back, her face a mixture of feigned innocence and disappointment. ‘No material for later?’

Marianne frowned again. ‘If you need that then I suppose you’re lonelier, huh?’

It took a moment for Hilda to respond. When she did, she was posed in front of the mirror again, the shirt hanging open exposing her underwear fully, and lounging as if she had fallen there. It looked so purposeful and yet somehow unintentional at the same time. ‘Well, I’m not lonelier’

Marianne bit her thumb. It took everything in her not to screenshot it. She grabbed her breast and toyed with it a bit. She could wait two more days but this was certainly not making it any easier. She wasn’t sure what to send next. She felt like the next step would be a nude but she wasn’t about to send one to Hilda. She knew that’s exactly what Hilda wanted. Hilda was baiting her. Hilda didn’t deserve it and most certainly hadn't earned it.

Instead, she sent a picture of her covering her eyes. ‘Ew boobies’

The next snap was a video of Hilda. She was laughing incredibly hard and had tears in her eyes. She had yet to button her shirt back up so it flapped open, still exposing her, as she walked aimlessly around the room. “I miss you too much,” she said as she dabbed at her eyes, trying not to smear her makeup. “Your stupid quips only get me when I miss you.” Her laughing died down a little bit and she smiled at the camera. “Okay, listen.” Hilda stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. “Maybe—and this is just maybe!—I miss you a lot and I’m very lonely. But I’ll be home soon. I hope you can at least entertain yourself until then. You’re the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl I know. I love you so much.”

Marianne smiled to herself and bit her lip. Her heart felt full and it was all she could do not to scream about how much she loved Hilda back. She quickly sent a video to Hilda. “I’ll be waiting for you, darling,” she said as she batted her eyes at the camera. “Come home soon.” She blew a kiss and ended the video.

She clutched her phone to her chest and settled back into the bed. It was hard. She loved Hilda so much and wanted to be near her more than anything. They’d be okay, she knew that. Only two more days.


	3. Day 3: Fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> went for a retelling sort of thing on this one.  
> \--  
> Marianne peaked out of the window again. “Sir, I’m sorry, but you’re not permitted to be here.”
> 
> “Sir?!” The knight stomped their foot sending up a splash of water. “I am no sir, thank you! I’m a woman just like yourself!”
> 
> Marianne peaked over the windowsill even farther. “You are?”

Marianne sat high in her tower looking out of the singular window that overlooked the small valley. It was cold out, a light bit of rain falling from a grey sky. Fog was gathering on the ground and Marianne could see it thicker in the distance. The rain would turn into a storm soon but that didn’t mean much to her. She sighed heavily as she watched it fall. Another boring year would be coming to a boring close. Another year locked away in a tower with no one but her father coming to bring her food and water once a week.

It was amazing what fear could drive people to do. She was sure her father loved her but he also feared what she was. He feared what she may become. Something she couldn’t control and didn’t even know existed had led to her life here. She barely knew anything else other than the tower. She could only remember a few things: a rolling meadow, a lamb butting its head into her stomach and nuzzling her, a woman in a brown dress holding her hand out to her.

She pulled away from the window. There was nothing to look at outside aside from watching the rain, as all the animals had gone into hiding. It looked like she was going to have to entertain herself once again. She looked around her room.

It was immaculately clean, but Marianne had little else to do besides clean. She walked to the side of the room that was covered ceiling to floor in crowded bookshelves. She ran her finger along the spines as she pursued the titles. She’d read all of the books on the shelf several times over already. She tried not to think about it as she plucked one randomly off the shelf.

She climbed up the ladder to the loft area that housed her bed. Her clothes had already been put away and her bed made. She flopped onto her bed and cracked open the book. The spine opened along familiar creases. She flipped to her favorite part of the book and began to read.

“HELLO!”

Marianne fell off of her bed in shock. That wasn’t her father’s voice; she knew that for a fact. Who could have found her tower in the middle of nowhere? Her father had made sure that it was hidden well. Nobody had found her for this long.

She slid down the ladder and went to the window. Below was a knight dressed head to toe in shiny gold and grey armor. The knight lifted the mask on their helmet. Marianne couldn’t see them very well from so high up. She leaned ever so slightly out of the window to try and get a better look.

“Hello!” the knight exclaimed. “My fair maiden, could you let me up? I need shelter from the storm coming in.”

Marianne ducked away below the window quickly. She bit her fist. She hadn’t meant to let the knight see her. This was not good. Not good at all. What if the knight was there to kill her and was just being nice to trick her? Not to mention, her father would be furious if he found out another person had seen her in the tower. He would be beyond furious. Marianne didn’t even know a word for how mad he would be.

“Maiden!” she heard the knight call out again. Marianne winced slightly. The knight’s voice was very pretty but incredibly loud. “Don’t be afraid. I mean you no harm! I got separated from my company and I only need a place to rest to and wait out the storm. I’ll leave as soon as it lets up.”

Marianne peaked out of the window again. “Sir, I’m sorry, but you’re not permitted to be here.”

“Sir?!” The knight stomped their foot sending up a splash of water. “I am no sir, thank you! I’m a woman just like yourself!”

Marianne peaked over the windowsill even farther. “You are?”

Even from so high up, Marianne could see the knight’s offended face. “Can’t you hear my voice?! HEL-LO. Do I sound like a man? Do I look like a man?!”

Marianne hadn’t heard anyone’s voice other than her father’s in years. She wasn’t exactly sure what anyone sounded like, let alone this random knight. And besides, most of the knights she knew in stories were men. In her defense, she hadn’t read many books with a female knights. Still, if this knight was a woman, then perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to let her up. Women in books were often level headed and kind. She felt she could trust her, at least a little bit. She would just keep on her toes.

Marianne began to untie her hair. Outside she could hear the knight calling for her again complaining of how cold she was and how hard it was starting to rain. It was certainly an exaggeration. The rain had only picked up slightly. Marianne rolled her eyes and finally got her hair loose.

“Maiden, please! I’m on my hands and knees out here!” The knight was most definitely not.

“Okay, you may come up,” Marianne called. “Just a moment!”

“Thank you! Though, I’m not sure where the door—“

The knight stopped as a pile of long hair came cascading down the side of the tower. She was barely able to jump out of the way as the flowing waterfall of blue hair nearly landed on top of her. 

Marianne leaned out of the window again. The hair was very much still attached to Marianne’s head—to the knight’s great surprise—and she smiled down at the knight. “Come up.”

“Climb… your hair?” the knight asked quizzically as she approached the hair. She grabbed it curiously and gave it a little tug.

Marianne didn’t even flinch. “Yes. It’s the only way in. You should be fine.”

The knight nodded slowly. This would go down as one of the weirder things she’d ever done in her life, a story that people would think she had made up if she ever told it at the dining hall. She gripped the rope of hair and began to make her ascent. It wasn’t an easy feat, her feet slipping on the wall that was slick from the rain, but she was making steady progress. Marianne was doing her best to haul her up as well.

Marianne grabbed the knight by the hand when she was close enough to be pulled in. They fell into the room together, the knight making a loud clattering noise as she fell in. Several weapons scattered on the floor around her. Marianne was only just saved from being crushed under her.

“Hello,” Marianne said as she sat up. “Um… Hello.”

The knight sat up and removed her helmet. Long, pink hair fell around her and she blinked bright pink eyes at Marianne. Her face was fair and her slightly large ears poked out from her now messy hair. She looked beautiful, Marianne thought. More of a princess than a knight if Marianne had to choose one. 

The knight smiled at Marianne. “It isn’t very polite to stare, you know,” she said gently. She stood up and started to remove her wet armor. The pieces clanked to the ground, scattering water everywhere, and the knight seemed not to care much if they were loud or got damaged.

Marianne did her best not to let her eyes linger on the knight after being scolded, but she could barely help herself. The knight was so intriguing. She was such a little thing, much shorter than Marianne, but with muscles that Marianne was sure could crush her. Her demeanor was calm and gentle. It was clear she was used to dealing with all sorts of characters, even skittish ones like Marianne. Marianne was absolutely mesmerized by her.

To try and distract herself, Marianne began the arduous task of tying her hair back up. She braided and looped the endless amount of hair over and over until she had it pulled into some semblance of control. She could feel the knight’s eyes on her as she fixed her hair. Marianne’s ears were hot. Didn't the knight just say it wasn't polite to stare? 

The knight shook out her hair once she was down to just her light shirt and pants. She did a long stretch, reaching up as far as she could and then touching her toes. Marianne’s eyes widened. She had never imagined a woman would be so beautiful.

“Do you have any food to spare?” the knight asked after she had settled down again. She rested against the wall beside the windowsill with an axe grasped firmly in her hand. It made Marianne a bit nervous but the knight seemed more interested in keeping watch for something outside the tower than harming Marianne.

“Um… I have yet to eat dinner. It’ll be a little while before I can serve it, though,” Marianne said as she climbed to her feet.

The knight waved her hand. “That’s alright. I’m not starving. Any food you’re willing to share is more than I can ask for.”

Marianne nodded and went to the small kitchen. She cast nervous glances over her shoulder as she started to prepare food. The knight seemed tired now as she leaned against her axe more and more. Her eyes started to droop and her body grew ever limper. Even so, she appeared to be alert; any sound Marianne made, made her startle. Marianne couldn’t imagine what the knight could be afraid of.

She brought a tray of tea, soup, and bread to the knight, setting it gingerly in front of her. “This is the best I can do right now,” she murmured. “Sorry, there isn’t more.”

The knight nodded. Her eyes were full of hunger. “No need to apologize, maiden. This is more than enough. Thank you.”

“M-Marianne,” Marianne murmured. “My name is Marianne.”

The knight looked up at her over the soup bowl she was already slurping out of. “Hilda,” she responded after she swallowed. “I’m Hilda.”

“Where did you come from?”

“Only a little ways north of here. We were on our way to… um... I don’t remember… Anyway, the rain started and it got foggy in the valley. I got separated from my companions. Lucky for me, I found your tower. I could be dead right now if you weren’t here.” Hilda smiled brightly as if that were funny but Marianne was only able to look slightly horrified.

“That would be unfortunate,” Marianne said as calmly as she could.

There was silence as Hilda gulped down the rest of the soup. She set the bowl down and wiped her mouth with the napkin that Marianne had provided. “Why are you in this tower?” she asked bluntly.

Marianne fiddled with the edge of her skirt. “Oh… My father keeps me here for everyone’s safety.”

“Are you dangerous?”

“I haven’t been, no.”

Hilda snorted. “Men.”

Marianne tilted her head to the side. “Men?”

“They usually just do what they want without worrying about anybody else’s feelings.” Hilda shrugged.

Marianne nodded. “I don’t… know much about it. You’re the first person I’ve met in as long as I can remember. Only my father comes to see me.”

“That’s pitiful,” Hilda said. She sipped from her teacup which she was much more delicate with than she had been the bowl. “Want to run away with me?”

“Wh-What?” Marianne asked completely caught off guard. “Run away?”

“You’ve never considered it?”

“W-Well, I might have… once or twice.”

“Let’s do it.” Hilda moved closer to Marianne and held her hand out to her. “Say no and in the morning I’ll be gone without another word. But… well, I would prefer not to go back out into the woods alone."

Marianne’s heart leaped into her throat. She wanted so badly to leave with this kind stranger. A woman more beautiful than a goddess wanted her as a companion. There was a chance she wasn’t trustworthy. There were so many things that could go wrong. Marianne slipped her hand into Hilda’s. They shook on it.


	4. Day 4: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Hilda tossed her keys into the dish by the front door as she pried her shoes off of her feet. She felt exhausted. Work had been killer and she couldn’t wait to cuddle up on the couch and watch TV with her lover. She couldn't think of any better way to end her day. As she hung up her coat she heard a very loud, “Fuck!” from the living room. Hilda sighed. That was never a good sign.

Upon entering the living room, she found her blue-haired girlfriend sitting on the floor in front of the TV. She had large headphones looped around her neck and was sitting in a rather defeated pose. Hilda couldn't tell exactly but it sounded like she was crying quietly. Hilda glanced at the TV to see that it was turned off. That was odd.

“Why, goddess, have you forsaken me?” Marianne pleaded to the screen as she crawled towards the TV. Marianne hadn’t even noticed Hilda had come home yet.

“I’m home, Marianne,” Hilda called as gently as she could as to not startle Marianne.

Marianne still startled and dropped her controller. She wiped at her eyes quickly before turning to face Hilda. “W-Welcome home!” she said in a clearly manufactured cheerful tone. “I made… spaghetti for dinner.”

“Were you crying?” Hilda asked gently. She crossed the room and squatted down beside Marianne to get a closer look at her. Marianne’s cheeks were wet and her nose was red. Hilda gave her a soft look. It was rather unfortunate that Marianne couldn't hide her tears very well and could never get away with it. Marianne gave her a little pout. “You were,” Hilda deduced. “What happened?”

Marianne’s eyes welled up again. “It’s stupid…”

“Come on, honey. Tell Hildy what’s wrong,” Hilda cooed as she squished Marianne’s cheeks.

“I hadn’t saved in four hours and it turned off,” Marianne said in a defeated tone as she gestured vaguely to the TV. “I don’t even remember all I did and I don’t know where I last saved.” As if saying it out loud reopened the wound, Marianne’s tears started up with new fervor. She wiped her eyes and looked embarrassed to be crying.

“Oh, honey. That sucks. I’m sorry.” Hilda helped Marianne wipe her tears before bringing her in for a hug. “What can I do to make it better?” She started to rub small circles in Marianne’s back to help calm her.

Marianne gripped onto Hilda and cried into her shoulder. “Nothing… It’s so silly to be crying over anyway... I feel stupid.” 

“Absolutely not!” Hilda asserted. “You invested a lot of time and lost your hard work. Starting over again is never fun.” She pushed Marianne back against the floor and kissed her neck gently. “But you’re a very strong girl. You’ll make it through.”

Marianne let out a short laugh. “You make it sound like a way bigger deal than it is.”

“Everything you do is a huge deal,” Hilda assured her as she began to give Marianne even more kisses.

Marianne burst into giggles. Hilda wasn’t kissing her very seriously and it tickled more than anything. Hilda moved her hands to Marianne’s sides and began to tickle her and blow raspberries into her neck. Marianne’s giggles turned into full-on laughter as she tried to squirm away from Hilda.

“S-Stop!” Marianne pleaded. “My stomach!” She had tears in her eyes and her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

Hilda eased up and gave Marianne a long kiss. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against Marianne’s. “At least now I can watch you play while you catch up,” she murmured. “That’s a plus.”

Marianne let out a soft sigh. “You’re too good for me.”

Hilda laughed. “Aw, that’s not true. I’m just right for you.” She kissed Marianne’s cheek. “I’ll get some dinner while you start everything up again. I’m very excited to watch!” 


	5. Day 5: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reworked something old i had that i scrapped so sorry if it doesn't fit the prompt super well.  
> -  
> A large amount of money was passed between the two men and the girl watched with and almost glazed-over expression. Maurice left without so much of a goodbye to his daughter.
> 
> "Hilda," her father called gently. Hilda winced. She had thought she and Holst were hiding quite well. "Come take this girl. Bathe her and get her fed. Then to bed with both of you." 

Hilda was only fifteen when she watched as her father took in a girl that no longer was wanted by her family. Hilda's father had only vaguely alluded to the fact that he was bringing a child into their home. He was vague on all of the details and refused to answer either of his children's questions on the matter. Hilda wasn't sure if the child was a boy or a girl. Only that it existed somewhere. Now it was here.

Hilda and her older brother were peeking around the corner into the foyer where Duke Goneril stood with a grumpy looking man and a small girl. The girl was trembling as she stared up at the large beast of a man that was Hilda's father. Her eyes were red from crying and she was covered head to toe in grime. Her hair was unkempt and matted and her outfit looked no much better than a soiled rag. She looked pitiful, Hilda thought. She wasn't going to fit into such a nice house. Even their servants and attendants looked ten times better than this poor girl.

"I don't know how you raised a respectable daughter, Duke," said the man as he shoved the girl closer to Duke Goneril. "Mine is timid and barely speaks. She will hardly eat, bathe, or do anything to ensure her survival. Not even sure the girl sleeps anymore. Just stares at walls. I'm glad you took up my offer for her but I would be a cheating man if I said she was good for anything."

Duke Goneril nodded once as he looked the girl up and down. "That's quite alright, Maurice. I'm sure I can find use for her. She may turn out to be a good companion for my daughter." He rested a gentle hand on Marianne’s shoulder and she flinched. He stroked his beard in thought.

The man, Maurice, laughed. "Well, if you say so. I can't say one way or the other."

A large amount of money was passed between the two men and the girl watched with and almost glazed-over expression. Maurice left without so much of a goodbye to his daughter.

"Hilda," her father called gently. Hilda winced. She had thought she and Holst were hiding quite well. "Come take this girl. Bathe her and get her fed. Then to bed with both of you." 

Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes. She bounced easily into the foyer. "Okay, daddy." She approached the girl like one would approach a stray cat or dog at the market. She kept her hands folded behind her back as she sized the girl up.

She was skinny as a twig and taller than Hilda. Her hair was even more tangled than Hilda had first thought it to be and Hilda was afraid of the work that would go into fixing that. Her face was gaunt, a look Hilda had only seen on old people before, and her eyes didn't carry any spark in them. Hilda tried not to recoil noticeably.

"What is your name again?" Hilda asked trying to be polite.

The girl said nothing.

"Hello! I asked what your name was," Hilda said louder this time. She waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Hilda," her father scolded. "You must be gentle with her. Her name is Marianne. Now please go."

Hilda looked sheepishly up at her father. "Okay, daddy."

Hilda guided Marianne up to the bath being careful to touch her as little as possible. She started to heat the water and then helped Marianne out of her clothing. Everything about Marianne felt so grimy and unpleasant. Hilda's hands felt like she had just dug around in rotten food and it was everything she could do not to retch. When she finally got Marianne completely undressed, she couldn’t help but stare in shock. She could've counted Marianne's ribs! And she smelled absolutely rancid. Hilda gingerly sat her down on a stool. Her father had certainly given her a bear of a task. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

Hilda drew a bucket of water and dumped it over Marianne's head. Marianne didn't even move. Hilda pulled away from Marianne, an uncertain feeling growing in her stomach. That would've made her jump. The water had only been lukewarm.

"Um, are you... alive?" Hilda asked quietly. "Because I've heard stories about like... dead people getting up and walking around. And if you're dead I'm going to scream and run. I can't take care of a dead person."

Marianne nodded her head.

That didn't settle Hilda's nerves. Still, she didn't want to be yelled at by her father and Marianne did appear to be breathing, albeit shallowly. Dead people didn't need to breathe she figured.

Hilda got to work washing Marianne. It was exhausting. After the first wash, Marianne still stank like she'd rolled around in a barn. Hilda went around again with a more thorough wash this time, taking her time to remove caked-on grime from Marianne's body. After another rinse, Marianne looked a lot better. Unfortunately, she still smelled and Hilda went in for her third wash. She took care cutting Marianne’s hair short, deciding it was a lost cause given all of the mats and knots. Then she gave Marianne’s head another wash and washed Marianne's armpits with the strongest scented soap they had. Another rinse and Marianne smelled like a flower. Hilda wiped her brow. She was proud of herself.

Hilda toweled Marianne off then wrapped her up in it. Marianne was shivering slightly. The water must’ve been too cold for her, but she hadn’t said anything to say otherwise. Hilda grabbed her a second towel and wrapped that one around her as well to try and keep her warm.

"You're a little bit taller than I am...” Hilda mused as she eyed her. “I don't think you'll fit in my clothes..."

She dragged Marianne down to her room then left her there while she went to raid her brother's clothes. She came back and got Marianne dressed. The clothes were much too big but Hilda's would've been much too tight. She rolled up the sleeves and pant legs to Marianne’s height then strapped the pants up with suspenders. That would just have to do until her father gave her something else to wear. She certainly couldn’t go back into the clothes she’d come in.

Marianne looked more like a boy now dressed in Holst's clothes and with her hair cut short. Hilda blushed slightly. Marianne was very cute but not like Holst was. Hilda thought it might be nice to hold her hand and take a long walk with her, but that would be silly.

They went to the kitchen next, where the staff had made a rather bland meal for Marianne and served Hilda her normal dinner. Hilda ate hungrily, finishing her food off in no time at all. She glanced over at Marianne who had only taken a few bites and then shoved the plate away.

"Are you not hungry?" Hilda asked. "You look hungry."

Marianne shook her head.

Hilda frowned. "You have to eat or Dad will yell at you."

Marianne shook her head again and turned away from the food.

"Marianne, you have to! I don't want Dad mad at me because you won't listen."

Tears leaked from the corners of Marianne's eyes and she shrunk into her chair, drawing her knees up to her chest. She looked terrified and Hilda remembered that her father had told her to be gentle. Being gentle sucked. Marianne wouldn’t even listen to her.

She snorted and grabbed the plate. "Well, it's wrong to waste food." She began eating. It tasted like almost nothing and Hilda could understand why Marianne hadn't wanted to eat it. It was rather filling as well and Hilda’s already full stomach was starting to complain. The combination made her almost vomit.

Marianne watched her with daggers in her eyes. She was starving and Hilda was eating right in front of her. She reached out a tentative hand and grabbed the plate away from Hilda. She took the spoon roughly out of Hilda's hand and started to eat again. Hilda was more than startled to have Marianne rudely steal the food back. At least she was eating though. Marianne scarfed down the rest of the food, barely pausing to breathe.

Hilda got up out of her chair and sidled up to one of the kitchen attendants. "Can we have sweets?" she asked pleasantly. 

The attendant gave Hilda a less-than-amused smile. "Marianne needs to eat bland meals for a few days. Giving her sweets might upset her stomach. You can have a sweet if you would like though."

Hilda glanced back at Marianne who was watching her over the back of the chair. She would've felt incredibly guilty if she ate something without sharing with Marianne. She looked back up at the attendant. "That's alright... I won't have any tonight."

The girls went back to Hilda’s room. A second bed had already been set up to accommodate Marianne. Hilda wasn't sure why she had to share a room with Marianne at all. They had plenty of rooms in the house. Still, she didn't hate the idea. She tucked Marianne into her bed and kissed her on the forehead like Hilda's mother had done when she was younger. 

"Sleep tight," Hilda said. She crossed the room and climbed into her bed.

It was about a month into Marianne coming to live with them and Hilda was searching the house for the other girl. Marianne had become comfortable in wandering the grounds alone and that often led to Hilda losing her. It was only really an issue when Hilda's father wanted to see Marianne. Today, at least, Hilda was searching for Marianne of her own volition. She had all the time in the world to look.

Hilda ended up in the stables. As she entered she heard a voice talking. She slowed down. It didn't sound familiar to her. She peeked around the corner to see Marianne gently stroking the muzzle of one of the horses and cooing to it.

Marianne was still dressed in Holst's clothing, although they had managed to dig out older pairs of his that fit Marianne a bit better. Hilda's father had been too busy to get Marianne properly fitted for her own clothes. The pants were still loose and strapped up with suspenders but the shirt fit Marianne's figure nicely. She had filled out a lot already, putting plenty of weight on since arriving at the manor. She had also recently recut her hair, preferring to keep it short and close to her scalp.

"That's a good horse," Marianne murmured as she pressed her face into the horse's nose. "You're a beautiful girl." 

Hilda had never heard Marianne's voice before. It was soft and raspy. It was clear she wasn't used to using it. Somehow, Hilda found it to be very fitting for Marianne. Like that voice was made just for her. Her heart fluttered just hearing it.

"I suppose I shouldn't say this, but you won't tell, right?" Marianne asked the horse. "Promise?"

The horse, of course, said nothing.

"The... daughter of the duke," Marianne started, "she's... very beautiful." She ran her hand nervously through the horse's mane. "I wish I could talk to her. She talks to me about everything, and I do mean _everything_. I wish I could give her what she gives me." She sighed heavily. "The duke wishes me to be her retainer, but how can I do that when every time I see her my stomach feels like there are butterflies in it?"

Hilda tripped over a bucket in her attempt to get closer, knocking it down the aisle of the stable stalls. She stared in horror at Marianne, who wore a matching one. Hilda picked up the bucket. "Ah, Marianne, fancy seeing you here!"

Marianne said nothing. She appeared to be frozen

"I came to see the horses," Hilda said with an awkward laugh. "Um, I was also looking for you." She walked over to Marianne, keeping a small distance from her. "You wouldn't want to... join me on a short ride, right?"

Marianne gave a curt nod.

Hilda guided Marianne down a small path through the woods. It was narrow and, in truth, Hilda preferred to go on foot. She had just thought Marianne would feel more comfortable with the horses around. The path opened up to a small stream. On the far side grew a thicket of roses and on their side was lush grass that had been patted down by previous use. Hilda dismounted and tied her horse up. Marianne followed suit. She watched as Hilda laid a blanket down on the grass and plopped herself down on it. 

"Come sit," Hilda said kindly. She patted the blanket and Marianne said down beside her. "I come here a lot when I want to get away from the house," Hilda said once Marianne was settled. "I think you could find some use in it. It can be our little secret."

Marianne nodded. Hilda could see that her cheeks were flushed. Very gently, she slipped her hand into Marianne's and held it.

"You don't have to keep any secrets from me." Hilda's voice was quiet. "I hope you will come around in your own time."

Suddenly, Marianne flopped backward, practically pulling Hilda down with her. Hilda squeaked in surprise as she fell back anyway, her balance thrown off by the sudden movement. Marianne let out a long sigh as she stared up at the sky. Hilda stared up at her with a curious expression. Slowly, Marianne brought Hilda's hand to her lips. She gave her one of the softest kisses Hilda had ever felt in her life.

"Thank you," Marianne murmured. 

Hilda felt a squeeze in her chest. Her cheeks were warm and she felt Marianne's body so close to hers. She swallowed hard. "You're welcome."


	6. Day 6: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day late but we out here  
> -  
> "You know that I normally don't pry, but you're being awfully quiet," Marianne said as gently as she could. "Is... everything okay?"
> 
> Hilda shifted in her seat so she was leaning on the center console now. "Yeah, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. No biggy." She gave Marianne a light touch on the shoulder. "Thanks for asking, though. You're a sweetheart."

"Marianne!"

Marianne heard her name being called from down the hallway as she shoved her books into her locker. She looked over to see her pink-haired classmate bounding down the hall, practically knocking other kids out of her way to get to Marianne. Marianne's face flushed at having so much attention directed at her. She knew that the whole school found her and Hilda to be an odd pairing. Hilda practically screaming her name through the halls certainly didn't make them think any better of the two.

Marianne and Hilda had become friends in their freshman math class when Marianne found out that Hilda's math skills were lackluster, to put it kindly. She had helped Hilda out only on the basis that they sat next to each other and Hilda scooted her desk over to Marianne's without asking permission first. They were an odd pair from the start. Hilda was flighty and loud and Marianne was quiet and dependable. Still, and Marianne wouldn't say it was a quick change, Hilda had grown on her. The two had become close friends, mostly thanks to Hilda not giving up on her advances.

Nowadays, Marianne liked Hilda. She liked Hilda a lot. She like liked Hilda. But she had yet to say so. She was still hadn't worked out all of her feelings about maybe liking a girl and didn't like to think about the fact that Hilda would reject her if she said anything at all. At the moment, she was just enjoying the time she had with her as their high school days slowly came to a close.

Hilda made it to Marianne's locker and leaned against the one beside hers dramatically. Her outfit was certainly an odd mix but that was what Hilda liked. Oversized clothing, cute makeup choices, and her hair in a different style every day. Marianne was never sure what she was going to get with Hilda.

"Marianne," Hilda said as she leaned her head against the locker. "My dear, sweet Marianne."

Marianne raised an eyebrow at her. Hilda was being overly cutesy. "What do you need, Hilda?"

"Can I come over?" Hilda asked. She was staring at the floor and playing absently with her necklace. It wasn't like Hilda to be so antsy. She must've been in trouble with her parents.

Marianne's heart softened. "I have no issue with you coming over. Did you drive?"

Hilda shook her head as she finally looked over at Marianne. She looked tired, but in a more mentally exhausted way than Marianne was used to. The fight must've been pretty bad to weigh on her so much.

"My brother dropped me off today," she said as she scuffed her shoes on the ground. "I'm grounded from using the car right now anyway."

Marianne nodded. She preferred not to pry into Hilda's personal life if Hilda was already being stingy with the information. Hilda was practically an open book so when things were bothering her she would speak up. Marianne figured it was best to let her come around in her own time.

"Okay. I just have to turn in a form to the office and then we can go," Marianne said as she gave as big of a smile as she could to Hilda. Marianne shut her locker as she finished putting her things away.

After a brief swing by the office, the girls were on the road in Marianne's old beat up Fusion. Marianne glanced at Hilda who was being oddly quiet in the car. She was looking out the window, watching the road fly by. Hilda was one to scream at the top of her lungs when her favorite songs were on. They'd been listening to Hilda's best playlist and Hilda had barely murmured a lyric. 

"You know that I normally don't pry, but you're being awfully quiet," Marianne said as gently as she could. "Is... everything okay?"

Hilda shifted in her seat so she was leaning on the center console now. "Yeah, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. No biggy." She gave Marianne a light touch on the shoulder. "Thanks for asking, though. You're a sweetheart."

Marianne felt her face heat up from the kind gesture. Hilda turned up the music and began to sing along, although not with her usual enthusiasm.

Once they were at Marianne's house, Marianne got them snacks and drinks. They headed up to her room and Marianne set the snacks down on her desk, holding onto a bag of chips for herself. She pulled the beanbag chair from the corner and plopped into it. 

Hilda hung by the door as she set her bag down. "I'm going to use the bathroom," she said. Marianne gave her a slight nod and Hilda backed out of the room.

Marianne sank lower into the beanbag as she started to snack. Hilda was acting incredibly weird, even for her. Her family wasn't that bad so Marianne didn't think that was bothering her too much. She figured even if she had gotten into a fight with one of her family members, the issue would be resolved sooner rather than later. And besides, she got grounded from using her car all the time. Marianne also couldn't recall anything significant happening at school. This morning Hilda had been in high spirits. Lunch had been fine as well. Maybe something in one of her afternoon classes had happened. Marianne sighed. 

Hilda came back into the room after another moment. She sat gingerly on the edge of Marianne's bed instead of flopping full force into it like she normally did. 

"Hilda, what's wrong?" Marianne asked as kindly as she could. She figured she should give it another go. "You're being really weird. I'm a little worried about you now."

Hilda scooted back farther on the bed and laid down. She gestured for Marianne to come to the bed. "Come here."

With a grunt, Marianne got up and went over to the bedside. She looked down at Hilda with a curious expression. "What?"

"Lay with me. Please," Hilda said as she held out her arms.

Marianne laid down and let Hilda wrap her arms around her. Marianne could smell the hint of her bathroom soap still on Hilda. She was incredibly warm and soft. Marianne's heart was pounding being so close to her. She tried not to let it get too much into her head.

"Sorry I'm being weird," Hilda practically whispered. "There's just... something I need to do and... it's not easy. It's been weighing on me a little bit."

"You can tell me anything," Marianne whispered back. She gentle touched Hilda's face, allowing herself at least that. "That's why we're friends."

Hilda laughed. "You're amazing, Marianne..." She took Marianne's hand gently. "Okay, this is stupid. I know it's stupid to ask. You're going to say no. Um..." Hilda took a deep breath. "Will you... go out with me?"

Marianne blinked in surprise. She had recoiled but in shock more than anything. "What?"

Hilda's eyes widened and she looked away. "I... I really like you a lot. I want us to... be together. Like a couple."

"Y-You do?"

"I'm sorry if that weirded you out!" Hilda said quickly as she pushed Marianne away from her.

Marianne let her sit up then propped herself up on her elbows. Hilda looked incredibly defeated, her cheeks red and her eyes watery. "Hilda..." Marianne's mouth felt dry. This is what she had wanted but she was having trouble finding the words. Hilda looked at her like a wounded animal. It was clear she had been having trouble too. "I-I like you too."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better," Hilda said softly. "I just had to get it out there."

"I'm not," Marianne insisted. "I really do like you... A lot."

Hilda looked dumbfounded. "How long have you liked me?"

"I'm not sure if I can put a date on it..." Marianne said sheepishly. "It's been quite a long time now, though. At least since last year."

Hilda jumped on top of Marianne practically pinning her back to the bed. Her eyes were bright and curious now. Marianne's heart could barely take it. "How have you been holding it in? I only realized I liked you like two months ago and it's been eating at me since."

Marianne laughed awkwardly. "I'm used to not getting everything I want."

Hilda's face became more serious. "Can I kiss you?"

Marianne blushed. "Oh... Um..."

"You can say no but I really want to kiss you."

"You can."

Hilda leaned in closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. It was gentle and sweet. She tasted like cherry. Marianne was in heaven. She could feel her body already beginning to press into Hilda's without meaning to. She wanted more of Hilda. More of whatever they were getting into. She wanted it so badly she could've cried. But instead, she let Hilda's hands wander over her. Let her touch places that she'd only ever touched herself. Let Hilda's lips overtake her like an ocean wave. 

She couldn't imagine being anywhere else.


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day~ Enjoy!  
> \--  
> "Are you alright?" Hilda asked as she felt around in the darkness. She found Marianne's face and caressed it gently. "Say something, Mari."
> 
> Marianne groaned again and pulled Hilda to her. "I'm okay," she mumbled with little strength behind it and a slight wheeze in her voice. "But I'm out of magic..."
> 
> "I figured as much." Hilda leaned off of her with a heavy sigh. "I'll make a fire."

"Well, this sucks horrendous cock!"

Hilda pushed her way through a curtain of lichen hanging down from the ceiling of the tunnel that she and her companion were walking down. The plant matter jerked away from her touch making almost a light hissing sound as it did. Hilda stiffened and scurried through it, a hard shiver running through her whole body. She hated dungeon crawling. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to escape the dreadful place that her companion had gotten her into.

Speaking of her companion, the elf was walking only a few feet ahead of Hilda, her longer stride covering considerably more distance. Her weak light magic was the only sort of illumination they had as they went. She'd been casting the spell for hours and Hilda knew she must have been getting tired. The light had dimmed to nothing more than a dull twinkle in the palm of her hand, which for Hilda was no problem as her vision in the dark was excellent; though, if the light went out completely even she was going to be in a bit of trouble.

The elf wandered along studying the cave walls. Runes were etched into them and she trailed her hand over them, reading as she went. She never seemed to hesitate as if all the runes made perfect sense to her. Maybe they did, but to Hilda, they were nothing more than fancy swirls. The elf continued and muttered to herself in a tongue Hilda couldn't understand.

Elves were sure strange, Hilda thought. This particular one had hired Hilda to take her down into the dungeon to find ancient readings on an elven goddess. Hilda had heard the name of the goddess once or twice in her travels but she knew the church the elf hailed from far better. They were a ruthless sort and Hilda didn't like dealing with them too often if she could avoid it. The only thing she liked about them was they tended to pay handsomely when they needed assistance and their jobs were rarely backbreaking. It was easy to make a big payday out of little work. That was Hilda's specialty.

Unforunately for Hilda, this elf seemed a little different than their normal fare. She was very quiet and reserved, though her tongue was just as sharp as other elves Hilda knew. Her long blue hair was wrapped tightly in braids around her head and she wore modest garbs that looked, to Hilda at least, to be robes used for prayer. Most elves shoved their religion down Hilda's throat but this one seemed more interested in deepening her knowledge about her faith than sharing any of its teachings. Perhaps she was looking for answers to questions the church couldn't, or wouldn't, answer, but really it was none of Hilda's business. And to be frank, she didn't care either. She was looking to get paid and wasn't particularly invested in this elf's life. She was only half sure that the elf's name was Marianne.

Hilda had never traveled with an elf before, preferring the company of other dwarves that she knew wouldn't be so reckless in putting their lives in danger. Hilda seemed to have been right in making that call as the cavern twisted on endlessly and neither of them had much of an idea where they were. What she had hoped would be an easy con had turned into an actual dungeon crawl.

She had never gone very deep into this particular dungeon herself—nobody she knew had, though she'd never bothered to ask why. She knew the first few floors like the back of her hand and had shown the elf all the runes and relics she knew to be around. But they had been traveling deeper and deeper at the elf's request even after Hilda had warned they shouldn't. The top floors contained little danger, but she couldn't vouch for what was below. Still, the elf had pressed them onward insisting what she was there for was much deeper in the dungeon and she would pay Hilda whatever her price was to be escorted down into the heart.

"We've been traveling for three days in this rancid dungeon," Hilda continued to mutter under her breath as she tromped along. "It'll be fun. An adventure! An adventure, my ass. My shoes haven't been dry in days and I'm hungry. Holst is the worst for telling me to do this." She nearly slipped on a patch of moss and was only saved from falling by Marianne reaching out to grab her.

Marianne searched her face quickly then let go, making sure Hilda was steady before doing so. "We can stop to eat once we find a safe resting area," she said gently. With that, she turned and began to walk once more. Hilda had no choice but to trail after her.

Hilda's face felt warm. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed to have had Marianne catch her or if she was embarrassed that Marianne had overheard her talking to herself. Either way, she was glad the cave was dark so her blush wasn't noticeable. She also hoped her attitude would cost her any money. She'd only asked for half up front.

The two continued on down the seemingly never-ending path and the light in Marianne's hand grew dimmer and dimmer. Hilda tripped over her own feet, stumbling a bit. She was starting to become exhausted and the increasing intensity of her stomach growls wasn't letting her forget how hungry she was. Her thoughts swirled around her as she stumbled along. How much farther? Were they going to die? She certainly was. She stumbled again as her eyes drooped closed.

Marianne's light went out and Hilda, too caught up on her own stupor to notice, crashed into her sending them both hurtling forward into darkness. 

Hilda screamed for a while, but the bottom of whatever they had fallen down had yet to reach them. Her throat started to become sore so she stopped. No sense in screaming to death if she'd hit a floor eventually. She settled back and tucked her shirt in to keep it from flying up.

They were falling for what felt like an eternity. Hilda was starting to get bored and Marianne had yet to say anything to her. Marianne had turned her light back on but it was flickering as the wind rushed past them. She looked as though she was thinking critically about something, her posture relaxed as she leaned into the wind like a chair.

"Mari," Hilda called finally. "Could you possibly explain what the hell is going on?"

"Trap," Marianne said simply. "I was going to disarm it but you tripped into me."

"So it's my fault we're falling for eternity?" Hilda crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is not at all what I said. However, had you been paying attention, you'd have heard me say to stop."

"Huh, you have a weird way of saying this is my fault."

Marianne frowned and flicked out the light again, plunging them both into darkness.

Hilda gasped. "Don't ignore me!" She kicked out towards Marianne and made contact with some part of her. Marianne grabbed her ankle and she yelped in surprise as Marianne tugged her closer.

The light came back on. Marianne looked tired, her face pulled into a long frown and her ears drooping slightly. Hilda sighed heavily. She had to settle down. Neither was at fault, Hilda knew that. They had both been traveling so long that it was making them weary. They couldn't turn on each other now.

"Sorry," Hilda said gently. "Can we get out of this?"

"I think I have it figured out. Take my hand." Marianne held out her hand and Hilda gingerly took it. Marianne pulled her into a tight hug, pressing Hilda's face into her chest. Hilda blushed but didn't say anything. "Hold your breath and count to five," Marianne whispered. "Don't breathe until you reach five."

Hilda nodded and took a large gulp of air. Slowly, she began her count. One mining cart. Marianne's grip on her tightened. She could feel magic energy begin to grow around them. It was warm and heavy like a large blanket. Two mining carts. Her ears popped. She wanted to gasp at the sensation but she kept her mouth and eyes tightly closed. Three mining carts. She felt like she was being pulled on by a monster gripping at her clothes. It was a strange sucking pressure, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Four mining carts. It felt like they were weightless. Suspended in air by nothing at all. Five mining carts. They hit the ground with a loud thud. Hilda gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and Marianne groaned underneath her.

"Are you alright?" Hilda asked as she felt around in the darkness. She found Marianne's face and caressed it gently. "Say something, Mari."

Marianne groaned again and pulled Hilda to her. "I'm okay," she mumbled with little strength behind it and a slight wheeze in her voice. "But I'm out of magic..."

"I figured as much." Hilda leaned off of her with a heavy sigh. "I'll make a fire."

Making a fire in a cave was never a good idea unless you knew where the ventilation was and how good it took out the smoke. That was a lesson that Hilda had learned the hard way at least twice. Still, Hilda didn't have much choice. She groped around in her bag looking for her flint and striker. She wasn't amazing at starting a fire in good circumstances so starting one in absolute darkness would certainly test her skill. Marianne had collapsed on the floor and hadn't moved. Hilda was fairly certain she was still alive but the fact she'd stopped groaning was slightly disconcerting. Finally, she found what she needed in her pack.

She ripped part of her pants and wrapped it in a tight ball. She reached back into her bag and found a bottle of rubbing alcohol. After dampening the fabric, she struck the flint. A bright flame sprung to life. She quickly grabbed more tinder to keep the flame alive.

Hilda went back to her pack and pulled out a small package of salted meat. She cut it into small chunks then used a skewer to hold it over the fire. The smoke was already beginning to fill the tunnel along with the scent of cooking meat. Hilda's mouth watered but she knew she'd have to give everything to Marianne to replenish her strength.

Once the meat was cooked, she slunk over to Marianne and started to hand feed her. Marianne was barely responsive but chewed what Hilda put into her mouth. Life began to return to Marianne's body. She grunted again and made a face. Marianne didn't like salted meat in the slightest. She choked down another chunk and coughed.

"Gross," she said as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"I know but you need your strength back." 

Marianne sat up to take the rest of it and then gulped down a cup of water. She still looked drained and defeated but Hilda knew that was more from being forced to eat an entire skewer of hastily prepared meat than it was magic exhaustion. Still, Marianne wouldn't be able to hold out much longer without proper rest. The food was just a finger in a hole on an unsound dam. They would have to find an exit or a safe space soon.

Hilda stomped out the fire and sat down beside Marianne in the darkness once more. She hadn't realized how cold the cave was until the heat of the fire had left them. She pressed against Marianne for warmth.

"I suppose we shouldn't stick around long," Hilda said softly. "If there's traps and all."

"I'm almost ready," Marianne murmured. "Still digesting." As if to punctuate that point, she stifled a burp in her hand. "The trap was old anyway. At least a month or more. The magic was easier to break than I had first thought. A nice trap though to last that long."

"So no one has been down here in a month?" The thought had unsettled Hilda. If they never made it out, nobody would come looking for them or make it this far.

"Not necessarily. There have been several splits so perhaps nobody has been down this particular path."

"Do you think that means we're close to something good?"

"If someone was setting traps, do you want to go there?"

"Well duh! Big scores, Mari. Use your head. Could be gold or..."

Hilda trailed off when she felt Marianne's hand touch her thigh. Marianne's hand hovered over her, sliding up the entire length of her body until it came to rest on her face. Hilda's breath hitched. Was Marianne crazy or what? Marianne's finger rested against Hilda's lips for only a moment before being promptly replaced by her lips. It was a brief moment between them and Marianne shied away quickly. Hilda could only imagine she was blushing fiercely, not that she herself was faring any better on that front. 

"Wh-What was that?" Hilda asked.

"I'm ready now," was all Marianne murmured back. Hilda heard her stand up and suddenly her light illuminated the darkness. It was bright now and Hilda shied away from it, shielding her eyes. Marianne picked up both of their packs and slung them over her shoulder.

Hilda went to stand up and found her legs weak and wobbly. She gave Marianne a dark look. Marianne's eyes widened. She offered Hilda a shy smile then started down the tunnel without a word.

"Mari! Did you steal my energy?!" Hilda called as she tried to get her legs to start moving. She hobbled after Marianne, clutching the wall to help guide herself along. All of her limbs felt like mush. Her stomach growled loudly and she felt like she was going to fall over any second. She couldn't believe Marianne would do something as seedy as that and through a kiss no less. Incredible. Hilda's heart was pounding—though she knew most of that was from exertion.

The two walked only a little bit farther until the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern. Luminous moss hung from the ceiling and walls. Marianne flicked out her light as the foliage provided more than enough light. A small stream flowed through the cavern and Marianne made her way over to it. 

Hilda collapsed against a stalagmite unable to hold herself up any longer. She felt utterly exhausted. Marianne came over and planted a kiss on her forehead. Hilda's eyes snapped open. It felt like Marianne had branded her. 

"Don't do that without permission," Hilda grumbled as she halfheartedly pushed Marianne away.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't sure how long the cave would continue and if you would give me permission to do so." Marianne pushed back against her and leaned in closer. One of her arms looped around Hilda's neck while the other brought her hand up to cover Hilda's eyes. She pecked Hilda very lightly on the lips. It tasted like salt and burned like a fire.

Marianne got to work making camp. Hilda watched her flit about the cavern as she set up sleeping mats, made a fire (easier with magic), boiled water, started dinner, and uncorked a bottle of wine. She mixed something into it and then cast a spell on it. She offered it to Hilda.

Hilda took it and swished the liquid inside the bottle. It appeared to still be normal despite Marianne having done something to it. She sniffed it. It smelled like peaches. Hilda's mouth watered and she couldn't stop herself from taking a large gulp. She nearly spat it out but Marianne's look told her she needed to swallow. She forced it down then sputtered.

"What was that?!"

"It'll take a moment to take effect," Marianne said.

Hilda frowned. That didn't make her feel good about ingesting it. She watched Marianne go back to the fire and continue cooking. Hilda relaxed for a moment until her head started to feel a bit fuzzier and she was suddenly struck with the overwhelming urge to pee. 

Hilda crossed her legs tightly and cupped herself. "Would it kill you to go five minutes without poisoning me?"

"You'll feel much better after you go," Marianne said. She didn't even glance in Hilda's direction, only continued to stir the small pot on the fire. "Nature calls."

Hilda grumbled and wandered off to a more secluded part of the cavern to relieve herself. She found a spot behind a rock and squatted down. She rested her arms across her knees and closed her eyes. She could already tell she was going to be there a while.

Marianne was going to kill her one way or another it seemed. She supposed there were worse dungeon adventures to be had. Still, even for an elf, Marianne was shady. She rarely shared all the information she had with Hilda and Hilda was starting to become wary of following her anywhere in the cavern. She hoped she wouldn't end up being a sacrifice for the church. Though, she couldn't remember the church having any issues with dwarves.

As she stood up again her head cleared. Her limbs felt limber again and her body felt battle-ready as if she slept for a week straight. She flexed. At the very least, Marianne never lied to her. Sometimes she never told the whole truth, but what she did elect to share was never wrong.

Hilda wandered back to their camp and found Marianne missing. She must've taken her own drink. Hilda stoked the fire watching the flames spring back to life. It only took a moment before Marianne rejoined her by the fire. She looked refreshed as well.

"One of my teachers taught me that," Marianne said. "I believe she uses it if she drinks too heavily. I find it makes you feel much better after a long day of traveling. Can't use it too often though or it starts to lose effectiveness."

Hilda nodded. "So, how much deeper do you still need to go? We don't have much in way of supplies left. Probably only two or three days. And that's how long it took us to get here. So unless you know exactly where you're going, I suggest we turn back."

Marianne pulled out her maps. She'd been drawing them since they had started. She cross-referenced it with the worn and faded map she had brought along. "Um, well, according to this it's just a little farther. I think this part,"—she pointed at a section of the map—"is this cavern. So if we head south we should go down another tunnel and then make it to the tomb I'm looking for."

Hilda didn't look very convinced. "Okay, but this map isn't a great judge of distance. That could be another three days journey." She pointed at the section that marked the tunnel they had just come from. "This part took almost a full day to get through."

"Please, Hilda. I feel like we're so close. Don't make me leave yet."

Hilda crossed her arms. "I can't have you putting both of our lives in danger. We have to go back."

Marianne pouted. "I'll go by myself, then."

"You'll die for sure."

"Well, at least I'll die with the answers I'm looking for."

Hilda sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You're completely unreasonable. What if we went up and then came back?"

"That would take us at least a week to accomplish!" Marianne exclaimed. "I don't have that kind of time!"

"What kind of time do you have then?"

Marianne looked flushed and looked away. The reflection of the flames danced in her eyes and Hilda couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. "I... Um..."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Hilda said more sternly.

"I need answers, Hilda."

"To what?"

"If I told you then you would leave me in this dungeon right now."

Hilda looked at her darkly. She grabbed Marianne's shirt and pulled her in close. "That doesn't make me want to stick around, Marianne. You better tell me before I either kill you or leave you to rot."

Marianne looked sheepish. "I have a condition. A medical one I mean. Er... um... magical maybe? A curse I suppose."

"Okay, so?"

"I want to know why I have it. The other elves of the church... they say I was born with it. Then why? Why am I like this? I need answers. I know they know. This is the only scrap of evidence I could get... It's not much but I know that it's something."

"This... curse thing... is it bad?"

"I'm a monster, Hilda, I won't lie to you. If you need to, please kill me."

Hilda blanched and her grip on Marianne loosened. She had been mostly kidding about killing her. "Kill you?"

"If it comes to your life or mine, please save yours."

Hilda let Marianne go now and stood up. She paced for a moment before sitting back down again. "I suppose I don't have much choice." She sighed heavily. "As much as I think you're a total idiot, I have grown rather fond of you. I'd hate for you to die here."

Marianne nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Dinner was quiet and tense between the two. Hilda ate hungrily what she was served. She didn't dip in for seconds, although she knew she could've downed two more bowls. They didn't have the food to spare at the moment. She would just have to be satisfied.

Marianne went down for bed first. Hilda said she would keep the first watch. Marianne did need to replenish her magic after all. Hilda took the time to sharpen her axe and watch the fire slowly die down. She could hear Marianne's soft breathing only a few feet away.

She wondered what could possibly be going on with Marianne. She was a monster? What kind of monster? And the other elves, why would they keep her lineage a secret? Hilda was surprised that the elves even bothered to care for Marianne at all. Maybe Marianne should've just been grateful for what she'd gotten. Elves tended to not care for others different than themselves. Marianne could've been dead already.

Hilda leaned back on her hands. This trip had certainly gotten a little more interesting.


End file.
